


Derby Day

by Irusu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Gen, gratuitous chocobos, if I never see another chocobo again it will be too soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Prompt: "The answer is always chocobo racing."
Apparently the question was "What the hell am I going to draw for Trick or Treat?"





	1. One for the Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Click on the image to see a much larger version.

  
[](http://irusu.space/ff7/derby-day-3000px.jpg)  


Click through the chapters or hit the [Full Work button](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8134634?view_full_work=true) to see close-ups of each rider.


	2. Aerith

  
  



	3. Cid

  
  



	4. Cloud

  
  



	5. Kadaj

  
  



	6. Loz

  
  



	7. Sephiroth

  
  



	8. Vincent

  
  



	9. Yazoo

  
  



	10. Zack

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The chocobos are kinda scrawny but I based them on emus, on the basis that running emus look hilarious. Each individual rider has his or her own chapter, to save scrolling down, down, and down because my wrist is sore from all that inking. You got all of the characters you asked for because funny.
> 
> After reveals I'll link to a larger version uploaded on my webspace (the URL would de-anon me if I did it now!).


End file.
